NewRebels: Return of the Shinsengumi
by TokiLoke-Chan
Summary: hundreds of Years passed since the fall of the Shinsengumi, and Now A New War calls for Old Fashion ways to fight for freedom. Now they fight for a Lord who's no more than the age of 16. How did that happen? How are they even alive when they've already died under the flag of 'Truth' ?
1. Chapter 1

**NEW REBELS: RETURN OF THE SHINSENGUMI**

I Do not own Hakuouki or anything

this story came from the story based on Hakuouki in called The Reaping by rinhanyou Go check it out, It's quite interesting.

This story has the same content but a different storyline.

Like said, go check out rinhanyou's stories on

 **-CHAPTER 1, ReAwakening-**

-3rd POV-

Hijikata Toshizo cried with rage as he aimed his blade at his enemy, Kazama Chikage.

And finally, he finally struck down the demon with his sword

"Hijikata-San!"

A voice called out to him, but he felt nothing. The world around him was spinning and gravity pulled him onto the ground. A faint sound of someone calling his name, the darkness threaten to pull him into endless rest.

Hijikata Toshizo, has finished his duty as the Vice-Commander of a fallen Group. Shinsengumi.

"Hijikata-San...can you see it?"

"Your Fallen Comrades are rising up the Flag"

"Shinsengumi's Flag 'Truth' "

A voice said as he let out his breath. "Forgive me...Chizuru"

* * *

\- Oxygen Level 96% -

\- Checking Temperature Levels -

\- Processing 75% -

A figure said wearing a red Kimono that seems to have a gold design on it, standing in front of an iron door that stood a few meters high. A smile formed on his lips as someone approach him and kneeled down, showing respect to the figure.

"主，它的準備"(Master, It's Ready) He spoken as the Figure's smile gone wider. "呵呵，獲取由紀夫，他會率領大軍"(Hehe, Get Yukio, He'll lead the Army) He said as his subordinate left. The Master's gaze returned back onto the iron door, "希望,事情都按計劃"(Hopefully Things goes as plan) he said as he cried silently alone the dark hallways of his mansion.

* * *

-Hijikata's POV-

"哦？他終於甦醒了，趕快行動吧！去獲得總"(Oh? his finally waking up, Quickly! Go get the General) A man wearing an unfamiliar clothing called out from below, from outside a glass wall before me. What the hell are they saying? Talking in a language I don't know. They just keep looking at me...Who am I? Why can't I remember?!

I remember, a girl calling out to me. Flashes of fire, bloody swords. Blue coats.

A Flag with the Symbol 'Truth'

The same Girl in red western uniform was calling out to me. Why?

Those people brought in a Man in a strange attire, He was smiling at me and I don't like it one bit. It didn't felt right. I looked around the strange room, there were glass tubes filled with strange substances and like me, there are others held within the large cylinders glass.

Is that...how I looked right now?

I looked to my left, that person looked familiar. Where did I seen him before? What is this feeling of grief and pain when I look at him? His name...Isa...Kon... Why can I remember? Who are those men?! How did I get here?!

The people came closer, the person that seemed to be the leader took a step closer than the rest. Somehow I understood him

"你真的醒了嗎？"(Are you really awake?) he said in a deep tone, I suppose I am Awake but how on earth can I respond? There- There's something over my mouth?! What the heck is this? I tried to pull it off, but I don't have the strength to move.

"不，不要把它關閉。你會被淹死" (No, Don't take it off. You'll drown) The Leader said as he gesture his man and pointed at me. Are they releasing me? My body is lagging, the fluid began to recede, and something was draining it out. But I wasn't able to stand and so I collapsed onto the floor as the strange water disappeared to who knows where. The one who-seems-like-the-leader kneeled before me "Don't worry, we won't harm you" he said "Can you understand me?" He continued, speaking in fluent Japanese. I nodded in reply.

"Good, Do you know who you are? What is your name?" He asked, I looked down, unable to respond. "I see," He seemed disappointed for a second "Don't worry, you'll remember soon" He said as he turned his head looking around the room. "Have a good look around, Recognize anyone?" I did as he says and looked around.

Those people, they looked familiar to me. "What's your name? I know you can remember. What's your name?" He asked over and over again.

I looked around again, desperately trying to remember of the people in the glass cylinders. That person...his...his name is...Sannan Keisuke, and the others...

...Yamazaki...

...Shinpachi..

..Harada...

...Inoue..

"Hiji-...-San!" the same Girl screams again through my mind, I tried to ignore it and scanned the room.

...Saito...

..Heisuke...

"kata-...-San..!" she continues to call. Who are you? Why are you crying? Why does she look so sadden and torn? "Hijik-!" I kept looked around, images of war, sword crashing against each other, my breath was raging. Those people, the same people I was naming, falling down one by one. Blood...A secret?

Souji...

I remember. And the next one, the one which was next to me...

"..Ta- San!"

Kondo Isami, my best friend. I remembered, we made a promise, we had the same dream. Together with these people, our friends, our family...and that Girl.

"Kata-San!"

My name. My Name. My Name?!

"Seems like you need more time, I'll have someone take you to somewhere to re-"

Before he could get up, I quickly grab onto his sleeves and slowly met his gaze. I glared at him and finally opening my mouth and spoke. I remembered my name...

"Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi, _HIJIKATA TOSHIZO_!"


	2. Chapter 2

**-CHAPTER 2, LOST FACES-**

-3rd POV-

"...W-What?" Hijikata opened his eyes, slowly staggered to get up. The room was odd, it has a little western feel to it. He could feel the pain subsisted and manage to get onto him feet. He slowly moved to the door and hesitantly opened it. He crept out of the room. He stopped when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

Hijikata's heart stopped for a second, but he stood his ground, ready for whatever that comes his way. He found a nearby room and hid. Taking a breath or two. He didn't have his katanas or any form of weapon at his disposal.

And then, his breathing stopped. He could feel it, someone is behind him. As if this person was less than a few inches behind him. A chill ran down his spine as his eyes widen.

Ready to attack, Hijikata spins around when suddenly

"T-Toshi? Your Toshi Right?!" a familiar, gentle voice came from the figure behind him. Hijikata slowly turns his head until his body completely faced the 'Stranger'

"G...G..Gen-San?" His eyes turn watery. It was Inoue Genzaburou. Inoue looked at him with both relieved and overjoyed to see the Vice-Commander. But Hijikata's last memory of him was looking over his defeated lifeless body. The guilt and heavy burned mashed together with joy and happiness of seeing him alive and well again was nonetheless more than enough.

"Toshi, I never thought that I would see you again. To see everyone again. I'm truly happy" Inoue said, a part of what Inoue caught said Hijikata's attention.

"Everyone...?"

"Well Yes, almost everyone though. We're still looking around. Since this place is a mystery for us. It's best to stay alert" Inoue said "Gen-San, did you know happened?" Hijikata asked, "I'm afraid not, We woke up half an hour ago searching to see if anyone we know is around the area" Inoue stated.

"We? Who else?"

"Nagakura-San and Harada-San. I ran into them both while wondering around" Inoue said "Then where are they now? Shinpachi and Harada" Hijikata asked as Inoue smiled at him. "They're not too far away, we just split up a few moments ago when I felt your presence, You truly startled me" "Ah, Sorry about that. Honestly, I wasn't expecting you at all. Since this is an unfamiliar place" He smiled nervously at him.

"Good to see you again Toshi"

"So am I, to see a warm welcoming face again…"

* * *

"Gen-San!"

"Is that Shinpachi?" Hijikata asked as he turned around and saw Shinpachi rushing towards him and Inoue. Shinpachi looked surprised when he saw the Vice-Commander. "Hijikata-San! It's good to see you!" He said greeting the man with a smile. "I am as well. Where's Harada?" "That's what I came here for, Harada is in the back and we found Sannan-San and...Just follow me" Shinpachi said and smirked.

The group hurried through the hallways following behind Shinpachi. And then, they ran into Harada. "Sano!" Shinpachi called out "Keep it down will ya?" Harada replied

"Yes, think before you speak. We need to understand our position right now...Hijikata-Kun, Is that you?"

Unable to contain himself, Hijikata reaches out to them

"Yeah, It's me and I'm glad to see you again Sannan-San, All of you guys and-" Hijikata said stopped, completely stunned at the figure behind Sannan. The figure of a man walked out from the shadows. It seems that he and Hijikata shared the exact same feeling at the moment.

His Brother, His Best Friend. Everyone around them was smiling like an idiot.

"K-Kondou..San?" Hijikata first called out, unable to hold back his happiness of seeing someone he knew dead and now standing before his eyes. "Toshi"

"Don't You Ever Do That To Me-To Us Again!" Hijikata yelled in a soft tone, "Forgive me Toshi but I had too. I can't stand the idea of you facing the imperial army on your own and in the condition you're in...I was a coward and made so many mistakes, and my Men, my Friends and Family were hurting from it...Forgive me Toshi" Kondou dropped his head in shame. "There's no need to apologize Kondou-San. We couldn't ask for a better leader then you, and I never regret every moment fighting under you" Shinpachi stated. "His Right, Both of you are what made Shinsengumi soar higher than anything Japan was ready for" Harada agreed

"I must say, being part of the Shinsengumi with the two of you as leaders was unlike anything I could have dream of" Inoue said with his gentle smile. Grinning, Hijikata knew what Kondou would say, smiling he turned back to the others.

"No, it was all of you that made Shinsengumi strong, Possible. We could never ask for anything better. We're truly thankful to all of you, for everything and the years we spent together. Though it wasn't all fun and joy. It was worth it" Hijikata said as another person entered the circle.

"No scene is more graceful than the one before me" A man in familiar yukata, with violet hair spoke with a heartwarming smile as he appeared from the shadows.

"Oh! Long time no see Saito!" Shinpachi greeted "I never thought I would see you guys again. It seems that my life isn't worth Living if I didn't raise the Flag of 'Truth' along with my comrades" Saito said "Yeah, I'm sure It's the same for all of us. Haha, but...has anyone figure out where we are?" Harada asked "I really doubt this is what Heaven looks like" He added on. "Then we're being ripped off. Maybe this is Hell?" Shinpachi joked. Sannan thought for a moment before he said "No, We're very much alive. But how and why this came to be is enigma"

"Well, don't we have any clues? Like where the hell is this place, why did we wake up here" Shinpachi said with a hint of frustration as he continued on "I swear I was dead the last time I checked"

"Yeah...the last thing I remember was fighting off Rasetsu, I was bleeding beyond help. It felt cold, my heart stopped. I felt it, I know I was dead...I know I was" Harada said looking down to his hand. "I too recall having a katana stab right through my heart. I remember blacking out and then...walking up here" Inoue said. Sannan followed on "Hijikata-Kun, I died, did I not?"

Hijikata froze for a moment, "Please, Don't make me remember those mortifying scenes" He said. They all looked at each other confused, No matter how hard they tried to find an answer, none of them knew how they got there, for they all recalled being dead.

"However, we need to find out if there's anyone we know is around. Or at least anyone who knows what's happening and why we're here" Kondou said breaking the silence. They all nodded


	3. Chapter 3

**-CHAPTER 3, SEARCH BEGINS-**

-3rd POV-

"-Yamazaki, did you find him-?! Hijikata-San!"

Hijikata smiled at the young man, but before he could do anything. Shinpachi dashed forward and grab the boy's head into a headlock. "Heisuke! Oh Man Buddy I missed you! Come here! God I missed messing with ya!" Shinpachi said excitedly. "I'm Sure I Did Not Miss This At All!" Heisuke said. "Hey Shinpachi, Heisuke. It's great and all. But can you keep it down? We still don't know what this place can do" Harada said, "Oi! Shinpachi is the one who screamed and had me in a damn Headlock!" Heisuke said before Hijikata gave him a glare "We said to be Quiet Heisuke, you could get us into trouble" Hijikata said.

"Toudo-Kun, You called out for Yamazaki earlier didn't you? Is he with you?" Sannan asked as Shinpachi finally released Heisuke from the headlock. Heisuke made his way closer to the rest and began explaining. "Uh, Yeah. It was Yamazaki who found me and helped me up. He told me that he woken up long before he met me..." Heisuke face turned serious "He said the when he first woken up, he saw those...people taking Souji away somewhere, so we spilt up. I went up this hallway and he went down looking for Souji" He finished, Hijikata couldn't help but add on

"I woke up long ago, when I first woke, there were people speaking in different language, I couldn't understand them. One wearing strange uniform that seemed to be armor spoke to me...then the next thing that happened was a blur" Hijikata added. "Either way, It's best that we follow Yamazaki and find Souji. If they took him away, Who knows what they could have done to him. I fear it won't be something good" Kondou said as they all nodded. "Yeah, Let's get going"

* * *

They ran and ran, and finally

"Hijikata-San! This way!" Heisuke yelled, pointing in a direction they all turned to. "Souji!" Kondou yelled as he saw the figures. Yamazaki was struggling to carry Souji towards them. Souji staggered, barely looked conscious at all, his mouth was covered in slight smudges of blood. Hijikata knew all too well what this meant, though he hoped to not find Souji in this state anymore. They laid him down on the floor against the wall. "I suppose I can ask how you all are doing later, Okito-San needs medical attention right now. His burning up" Yamazaki stated.

"Souji! Hand in there! How are you feeling?" Kondou said panicking, he had never seen Souji in this state before. "Kondou-San?! Ho-" Souji was cut off by Yamazaki "I already told you not to speak, focus on taking in air" He said strictly before he turned to the others "We need something to cool him down with. Water or anything cold"

"Water! We need water! Everyone! Looked around and see what you can find!" Kondou yelled as they all rush against time. "Though we had been to every corner of this place. All we found was display items and such. I'm not sure we can find anything else in here. We will have to get out of this place" Saito said, a tone that hides his panicking heart. "Yeah but, Just what is this place?! There has to be something else here" Heisuke said "I'm not sure where exactly we are. How are we going to find the exit when everything is just leading to another endless hallway?!" Shinpachi said "And we're not sure what to expect outside" Inoue added

"Dammit! There must be something we can do! There must be at least someone here in this damn place! We can't leave Souji like this!" Kondou said. They looked around, then at each other, wondering what they should do. Investigating what exactly is happening was the key but their top priority had to be Souji. He didn't look well, Time is ticking and medical attention is needed, Fast.

Just as they began to rattle their heads with how they would go about this situation to help Souji and get to the bottom of this mystery. The sound of what seems like clashing of battles sounded from across the end of the hall which they have yet to explore.

"媽的！他們來了！"(Shit! Their Coming!) A voice cursed as they see figures running from someone. "該死的狗，我們不會倒下！"(Damn Dogs, We will not Fall!) Another said, though they didn't know the language. They know it isn't good. The voices drew closer to them with great haste. They turned their heads to find one Man and a Woman that seemed to be running from someone. Wearing foreign clothing towards their direction. They kept looking back that they didn't notice Hijikata and the rest in front of them.

They drew closer, and just as they were about to past them. Kondou spoke up

"Please! We need help!

The sudden voice shocked the two newcomers. Eye's wide open, saying that they didn't not expect them to be there alive. The Man looked over to the Woman who nodded back "你是誰?!這個地方是由外地人限制！你怎麼連到這裡來？"(Who are you?! This place is restricted from outsiders! How did you even get here?!) Hijikata knew they were questioning their appearance, he wasn't the Vice-Commander for nothing. "We woke up in this place, we had no memory of how we ended up here and is searching for answers as to why" Saito spoke up. "該語言..."(That Language...) The Man said with a hint of shocked as his eyes scanned the group of Captains, and then, he suddenly shouted at the Woman "他們有雕刻！"(They have the Engraving!). The Woman's eyes widen "什麼?!"(What?!) The Woman jumped a distance away from them and both drawn weapon. "這些版畫，他們是其中的一部分"(Those Engraving, They are part of them)

The Woman turned to the Man, "那一個好像他快死"(That one seems like he's dying) She said as the Man smiled. "然後，他將成為第一個離開這種爛的世界"(Then he shall be the First to leave this kind of rotten world) the Man said. Drawing his blade and pointed it at Souji.

"What!?" Kondou muttered at the sudden move made by the two. "Seems like their planning to kill us" Shinpachi said with a small smile. "Tch, We don't have any weapons" Harada cursed.


End file.
